As dragon riders, we have to bond with the dragons
by zippleback zipplesnack
Summary: These shorts will be one-shots about the dragons and their trainers. Every chapter there will be a different story of one of the gang bonding with their dragon.


**A/N  
**

_**This is my first HTTYD fanfiction, so please tell me if I did something wrong.**_

For this One-Shot I was inspired by the TV series, in particular Season 1 - Episode 2 and Season 2 - Episode 5. I made small references to those episodes.  


* * *

"Come on, Hookfang! I know you can do better!" Snotlout yelled at his dragon, hoping that it would motivate him, but it didn't. Hookfang just answered him with a obvious growl. Snotlout knew what Hookfang wanted, but he wasn't sure if he should take a break for that.

Hookfang growled at his rider again. "Alright, alright." Snotlout whispered. "I'll tell them."

Snotlout sighed and cleared his throat. "Hey guys? I'm going to take a break with Hookfang for a while. He's a little worn out from all the extra training we did! We'll meet up with you later." he said with an irritated expression on his face.

"That's alright, Snotlout. See you later!" Hiccup said with a smile, knowing what happened the last time Hookfang didn't get enough rest. Hiccup and the gang, excluding Snotlout, continued flying their planned route; while Snotlout and Hookfang went to the nearest island they could find.

Hookfang landed slowly, glad that Snotlout listened to him. "Oh, wow. That's new. You landed us without throwing me off." Snotlout laughed and let go of Hookfang's horns.

As soon as he let go, Hookfang smirked and gently threw him off.

"OW! You didn't have to do that, Hookfang!" Snotlout said, frowning at the dragon. "So what do you want to do first?" he asked Hookfang.

Hookfang smiled at him and lifted him up with his head.

Snotlout knew what he meant and hugged his dragon. "So you just want to play a little? That's alright with me!" he grinned and rubbed his scales gently.

Snotlout had always enjoyed playing with his dragon, but it would give him a 'bad' reputation (in his eyes, at least). Hookfang didn't really see why, but he was okay with it. He always enjoyed bonding with his trainer anyway. As long as that happened, there surely couldn't be much of a problem.

Hookfang gently lowered his head to make sure Snotlout got down safely, now being in a peaceful mood towards his rider. He tried to hint at Snotlout's pocket, where he kept the dragon nip. Snotlout grinned at his dragon. "So you want some of the dragon nip, don't you, Hookfang? Well," he went and grabbed the ball he brought along in a bag. "first you'll have to fetch this ball for me a few times. Then you'll get your reward."

Hookfang narrowed his eyes at Snotlout, but nodded. He didn't mind playing fetch for a while.

Snotlout grinned at his dragon once again. "Ready, Hookfang?" he asked his dragon.  
Hookfang was getting in position to fetch the ball as quick as possible. He really wanted that dragon nip to relax.  
"GO!" Snotlout shouted and threw the ball as far as he could.  
Hookfang followed the ball at a great speed and cut it off, easily catching the ball between his fangs.  
"Great job!" His rider praised him and gave him some dragon nip.

Hookfang looked at his rider before accepting it._ "Really? Only this much?"_ he tried to make clear to Snotlout that it wasn't much.

The viking sighed. "We don't have much dragon nip this week, but we'll have enough again next week! I promise."

The dragon narrowed his eyes. He saw in his eyes that he wasn't lying about the dragon nip. Hookfang showed a smile again and accepted the dragon nip and laid himself on the ground.

"We'll play another round of fetch later for more dragon nip, okay Hookfang?"

Hookfang nodded and gestured to Snotlout that he should sit by him.

Snotlout gladly accepted the request and sat next to his dragon, rubbing his scales again.

About half an hour later, Hookfang and Snotlout had played and bonded a lot. Aside from fetch, they also had fun doing some tricks, both on land and in the sky, and had a nice quick meal. Snotlout ate a nicely roasted fish and Hookfang, of course, ate a pile of raw fish.  
But they decided to go and meet up with the others. It had been a while, and they had enough fun to last for the rest of the day.

Upon arriving at Berk, where everybody else already got to, they saw the riders play with their dragons.

"Come join us, Snotlout! We should all play with our dragons after this long flight!" Astrid said while playing with Stormfly.

Snotlout smirked. "Nah, we have better things to do, right Hookfang?"

Hookfang sighed. At least they played on that island.

* * *

**A/N**

_**Thank you for reading, reviews are highly appreciated; the same goes for spelling and grammar mistakes, I'd like to know if I did something wrong.**_


End file.
